Biggest Fan
by oranfly
Summary: Two-shot. All fluff, romance, and fun. "Relax, partner, I won't bite…" Kensi chuckled. "Hard…"
1. Chapter 1

Biggest Fan: Part I

A/N: So this is my first NCIS: LA fic and it's a two shot. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm an engineer, not an English major.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Callen drawled from his desk in the bull pen.

"Hardy har har," Deeks rolled his eyes as he dropped into his usual seat.

"So how was the LAPD retreat?" Sam asked with a wide grin and Deeks wouldn't put it past the navy seal if he did know exactly what had happened on his department mandatory training.

"Oh it was a blast – sang kumbaya and held hands around a fire," he quipped back. "So where's Kens? They didn't let her go because her awesome partner was gone for a couple of weeks, did they?"

Sam and Callen shared a loaded look that immediately sent Deeks onto a nervous edge.

"What? Where is she? She wasn't hurt while I was gone, right? Guys?" Deeks voice was rising with each question.

"No, no, she's fine! Show a little faith," Callen assured him. "We were taking great care of her before you showed up."

Deeks gave them both a doubtful look.

"We're actually not allowed to tell you," Sam said, looking like he wished he could. "She threatened to maim us if we mentioned her latest assignment to you."

"I won't tell!" Deeks was grinning now. It had to be a very embarrassing op if she'd made those threats to the other two agents. "Come on guys!"

"Mr. Deeks, I believe you left out some information on your last expense report," Hetty appeared behind Deeks and he jumped an inch out of his seat in response. Clearly his Hetty-dar needed some tuning again.

"Oh… yeah, sorry," Deeks accepted the file she offered with drooped shoulders. "You could tell me where my partner is, couldn't you, Hetty?"

"Nice try, Mr. Deeks," Hetty gave him a knowing look and smile that sent a chill down his spine.

Knowing he wasn't going to win this argument, Deeks opened the folder as the other two agents moved onto their paperwork too. He was halfway through his file when he saw the sticky note.

_Golden Masquerade, 9:00pm Tonight_

Deeks fought the grin that was itching to spread across his face. Hetty to the rescue.

*Later that night*

Deeks had to park three blocks away from the club Hetty had secretly sent him to and it even took a little of an old cover's persuasion to get past the door without having to wait in the ridiculously long line. Once past the bouncers he shrugged off his leather jacket to drop off and stepped into the crowd, his eyes on high alert for his partner. The pulsing of the music and the sweat of the moving bodies rising and falling together was a heady mix when combined with the smell of alcohol and after much debate Deeks thought that it wouldn't hurt to have a drink while he searched for his partner. He knew Sam and Callen were just outside waiting in a van in case trouble arose and he was technically off. Once he got to the bar he placed an order for a glass of whiskey on the rocks and he avoided the gazes of several women who stared longingly at him and continued his search for Kensi. He had just finished his drink when he caught his first glimpse of her and he performed a classic double take.

Swiping a hand under his mouth to check for drool, his eyes stayed glued to the brunette dancing along the length of a long pole in nothing more than the shortest dark blue shorts known to man and a torn LAPD t-shirt that covered little more than her breasts and some of her shoulders. To top the entire ensemble off, she was wearing knee high 'fuck me' boots with fish net stockings and a classic cop hat that held most of her hair up with long tendrils of reddish brown hair trailing down in random spots.

He shouldn't be here. Damn his own persistence and unthinking decision to follow Hetty's note. How was he going to ever look at her again without thinking of her in _that_? He needed to leave and fast, before she notices that he's here. Setting his glass down and paying his tab, Deeks begins to slip through the crowd to escape but of course he can't help the occasional glances up at his partner and on his second glance her eyes are caught in his and he knows she's going to make him pay for being here. After he watches her execute a perfect twirl around the pole with her legs wide and her eyes never leaving his, she begins to stalk toward him through the crowd until either by her design or the crowds', her body is pressed to his and her lips brush against ear.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice is just a whisper in his ear, but her lips linger and he can't fight the shiver of need that travels through his body.

"Uh… Hetty…" he manages to mumble. The crowd surges some and his body presses in more tightly against her and his hands move to grip her hips to keep them from falling all together.

"Hmmmmm," Kensi hums softly into his ear, relishing the feel of his body pressed against her mostly bare one. Hadn't she spent countless nights with this very scenario playing through her mind. Usually they were alone and in one of their bedrooms, but at the moment she could settle for this.

"So what are you supposed to be doing?" Deeks managed to ask as his thumbs made small circles on the bare skin of her hips.

"The job is already done," Kensi said barely loud enough for him to hear. "I just thought it would look funny if I left my shift early."

The real question Deeks wanted to ask was why she hadn't killed him for how close they were and where his hands currently were, but on the off chance that she hadn't realized it already, he wasn't about to bring it up. "So how long do you have to stay to keep your cover safe?"

"Mmmm, not too much longer," Kensi sighed, letting the woman in her loose to feel what he was doing to her. It has been awhile since anyone has touched her in this way and it was Deeks, her best friend and secret fantasy. "Why? You fixing to take me home with you?" She rolled her body up his to emphasize the message her body wanted his to know.

A soft hiss broke through Deeks' teeth and he forced his mind to unappetizing thoughts to keep his second brain in check, but she was testing him.

"Dance with me," she whispered huskily into his ear, letting her left hand rest on his very lower back and the other hand around his waist.

"Fern, I'm not so sure this is great idea," Deeks finally managed to speak.

"Come on, Deeks, live a little," Kensi purred, helping guide his hips to a sultry sway to the beat of the current song.

Focusing as much as possible on baseball and his latest gun stats while they moved together to the song in hopes that he wouldn't have physical proof pressing into her that would make her run screaming the other direction or knee him in the crown jewels.

"Relax, partner, I won't bite…" Kensi chuckled. "Hard…"

Deeks swallowed hard as his mouth dried and forced his mind back into focus. He needed to turn the tables on her and soon. To start he would drop his right hand to her ass and he gave it a light squeeze to pull her closer.

Kensi bit down hard on her lip to keep from moaning out loud and she also had to quell the urge to knee him. It was a habit after all.

"Someone is being naughty," Deeks growled low into her ear and Kensi couldn't help but smirk. If it weren't for the husky tone in his voice, this would be her Deeks.

"Look who's talking," Kensi purred into his ear before nipping at the soft lobe and causing his breath to audibly hitch.

"God, Kens…" Deeks voice was strained and a testament to his precarious hold on his self-control. "Call the dogs off."

Kensi's brain stalled for a moment before she pulled back and lifted a finger to her ear-com. "Guys, I'm good. See you back at Ops tomorrow."

They must've answered an affirmative to her request because her eyes locked with his and he read everything he needed to in her mismatched eyes. Without waiting another second he took her hand in his and started pulling her off toward the entrance to the club. The task was more difficult than Deeks had hoped and they got ushered toward the edge of the club, but still many feet from their destination. A low growl of frustration escaped Deeks' mouth before he was being forcibly shoved against the wall so that he faced the rest of the club and then her lips were on his and her body pressed tight to keep him against the wall. When his brain finally began functioning again, he twisted her around and lifted her just high enough so that she was now pinned to the brick wall by his hips. A small whoosh of air left her lungs and into his mouth as the inferno built and they both fought to consume the other. Kensi let her hands roam the expanse of his back, wishing more than anything that they were without clothes so she could feel his bare skin. And speaking of skin… Deeks' hand on the bottom of her upper thigh that was currently helping keep her up was doing all sorts of crazy things to her libido. His other hand was currently tangled in her brown locks and guiding her face as close as possible to his.

Minutes had probably passed and the fire between them only built after Kensi thought it should have peeked already. She now felt something very hard pressing right against her center and lower stomach and God, did it make her feel a million more times alive than any other adrenaline-induced moment she'd experienced in her life.

"Hey! You two gotta go somewhere else if you're gonna do that," a bouncer had made his way to them and broke them from their moment.

Kensi normally would've blushed, but honestly she couldn't think past finding a way and place to continue their dance if they couldn't here.

"Fine," Kensi said firmly and took her partner's hand after he let her down and forcefully pulled him to the exit and finally out into the fresh air. The slight chill to the air seemed to clear their heads some and they exchanged a sheepish look, letting their hands drop to their sides. "Did that really just happen?"

A/N: Okay, so I need your help on the second part of this two shot… I've got two plots in mind for the second chapter that is already kinda started. One keeps this fic rated T and the other bumps it up to M. I'm leaving it up to you guys which way it goes. Just leave your vote in a review if you'd be so kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II:

The heat and seduction seemed almost like a distant memory or dream, but one look of Deeks' darkening eyes and she knew it had really happened.

"Please tell me you're not going to pretend all that didn't happen," Deeks' voice was combination of worry and frustration and Kensi couldn't blame him. Even she knew her natural response would be to hide from all this. If they didn't take it any further than they could pretend it didn't happen. But she knew that wasn't right. Kisses like that didn't come along every day or with just any guy. She had allowed herself to be completely consumed by him and though it went against the normal grain for her to lose control at all, she wanted to lose it with him. She wanted to know what it would feel like to let go.

"No," she murmured, holding his gaze. "No more pretending."

A long sigh escaped Deeks and he closed the gap between them so that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Maybe he should've been making out with her in response to her words, but the emotions her affirmation brought up in him were too hard to avoid at the moment.

"You've gotta be getting cold," Deeks murmured into her hair, remembering that she wasn't wearing much of anything at the moment.

"Just a bit," Kensi admitted, already dreading the moment when he'd pull away. The wicked combination of his body heat and scent were making her insides all fuzzy.

Deeks worked his keys from his pocket and then fit them into her palm.

"I had a drink so maybe you can drive us," he said softly.

"Okay," Kensi murmured back and she wondered where her wits have gone because Kensi from four hours ago would've had a smart comeback for that one. More than anything she just wanted this man in a bed and naked beneath her.

He slipped his fingers through hers and began pulling her to where he parked. Neither could help the stolen glances from their peripheral vision until they finally arrived at Deeks' car and they parted to climb in. Neither spoke as Kensi drove them to Deeks' place and that alone proved to Kensi just how monumental this transgression was going to be. If Deeks was quiet, then something big was gonna happen. When she finally pulled up to his house and parked the car they shared a loaded glance before Deeks finally spoke up.

"Did you want to come inside for a beer or maybe a coffee?" Deeks fights the urge to fidget in his seat and just hold her steady gaze.

"As long as you have something for me to change into," Kensi smiled, hoping to get her old less nervous partner back.

"You're sure you want out of that?" Deeks' gaze boldly roams over every curve her body presented him and Kensi has to fight off the all over body shiver his burning scrutiny is causing her. "That looks very comfortable."

Kensi rolls her eyes at him before gently shoving him in the shoulder and clambering out of the car. Fighting the residual blush she walked beside Deeks who led them up the short path to the front door and then inside.

"So which would you rather I grabbed first; coffee, beer, or a change of clothes?" Deeks asked as he began walking backwards in the general direction of both kitchen and bedroom.

Kensi only raised an eyebrow and fought the urge to roll her eyes as she crossed her arms over her front while grabbing the hem of her very short shirt and hoisting it up over her head to toss it onto the floor. Deeks' jaw dropped and Kensi chuckled softly when his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"So, uh, no bra then, huh?" Deeks' stammered, his eyes stuck on her bare torso and frozen in place.

Kensi just bit her lower lip and shook her head with a wicked grin. "Wanna know what else I'm not wearing?"

She saw his breath hitch in his chest as his eyes blazed darker to a shade of blue she'd never seen before now. He groaned her name softly as he remained motionless and the sound of it sent a long shiver down her spine that contrasted strongly with the heat now pooling low in her abdomen. She fought to control her breathing as her hands traveled down the center of her chest, to her stomach and then lower to the button of the jean shorts she was wearing. Her slightly shaking fingers fumbling at the button of her shorts was what finally broke Deeks from his state of stillness and he took three long steps to close the distance between them before swallowing her gasp with his lips as he tried to devour her whole.

Kensi dug her fingers into his shirt to keep standing as his lips moved expertly with her own and his hands burned a path of heat and gooseflesh across her back and sides. He held her so close that her chest was almost flat against him and she longed to feel that skin on skin contact that would no doubt be as perfect as this kiss now. The only way she could comprehend getting this point across to him was to mewl into his mouth and tug up on his shirt until he finally broke their kiss for the split second it took for them both to lift his shirt up and off. He felt deliciously hot with his naked chest pressed into hers and she let out a shuttering breath before they picked up as before. His hands now moved down to her backside where his fingertips dug into her flesh and massaged it, pulling her pelvis into his where his arousal was more than obvious. Fire erupted from within Kensi and she choked on a moan.

"Need," Kensi moaned. "More. Now."

And Deeks didn't have it in him at the moment to deny her anything. Gripping her backside, he hoisted her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist and her arms quickly wrapped around his neck to balance herself. Deeks walked them to his bedroom as Kensi nipped and flicked her tongue along his neck, enjoying the shortened breaths and moans escaping his mouth. When he finally got them into the room he tossed her up and across so that she landed with a small squeak and high bounce onto his bed and he couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face. Kensi quickly moved from shock to mock-frustration as she crawled her way across the bed and pulled herself up by the hem of his jeans.

Deeks' breath caught in his chest her fingers danced across his chest followed by open mouth kisses and nips until her fingers found his jeans button and popped the fabric apart, lightly tugging them down as her lips blazed a hot trail down and down…

"Oh God…" Deeks groaned as her mouth did very magical things to his arousal. He laced his fingers through her soft brown locks and let the feeling of her lips and tongue wash over him. More than anything he wanted to stare down and watch her, but then he'd see his Kensi doing this to him and he'd be at the brink of finishing their party and seconds and he'd have to squeeze his eyes shut again. "K-Kensi… babe, you can't keep doing that or I won't get to feel more of you than just your mouth."

Kensi licked her way back up and gave him a playful pout before he tipped her back onto the bed and shimmied her shorts off and onto the floor. Once she was gloriously naked before him he hovered his body over hers and sealed his lips over hers for a kiss and then moved down her throat, alternating between open mouth kisses and brushing the scruff of his facial hair against the sensitive skin. Kensi writhed beneath him with her fingers wound tight in his hair – the hair she had secretly fantasized over for quite some time now.

She wanted to feel him lower – everywhere – just more of him and he was just taking his time while her body cooked itself from the inside out. A hybrid whine-whimper escaped her lips before he finally enveloped the peak of her left breast and sent all common sense and rational thought through to the heavens as she gasped his name. Deeks hummed into her soft flesh and grinned when the vibration made her back arch into him. He wanted to play her body like the sweetest symphony to a crescendo only he could bring her to. Her whimpers and moans were music to his ears as he blazed a hot trail of kisses lower and lower until he gently nipped at her inner thigh.

"Deeks I swear to God if you don – "

Deeks grinned before he placed his mouth exactly where she wanted and her hips jerked up to meet him. She tasted sweeter than honey and he feasted on her as she mewled and begged him to continue. He'd never heard his partner utter such words, but he was quickly growing addicted to the sound of them. Maybe it was his natural instinct for things in bed or maybe it was because he was so attuned to his partner, but he could just sense when she was growing close. He had a split second where he wondered if he should bring her over that edge or if he should wait until they'd moved onto the main show. One glance up at her face, completely open and expressive, and he knew he wanted to see her come undone a thousand times and he would start with now.

Kensi's body rung like a well struck bell as he tuned her to a pitch that had her body singing a tune she thought she had known better. Just a few additional strokes of his wicked tongue and she was thrown heels over head into an abyss filled with shining stars. She cried out his name while her fists clenched tight into the sheets. Kensi felt like her body was trying to take off without her and the sheets were the only thing keeping her tethered to the earth. When her body stopped trying to float away she focused on evening out her breathing and opened her eyes to stare into the soft and dark blue orbs of her partner.

"Make love to me, Marty," she whispered the request softly, half hoping he wouldn't hear her and half wishing he would.

His eyes widened a little and she could see him swallow before he nodded slowly in response. Deeks heart was hammering hard in his chest as he leaned down to place feather light kisses across her face before capturing her lips and spilling his feelings into her with his mouth. With every brush of his tongue against hers he was mentally confessing his undying love for her and scared that saying the words aloud would send her running for the hills.

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, Kensi Marie Blye," Deeks murmured between kisses.

"Duh," Kensi smirked into his kiss and they both shared a laugh. "I'm serious, Marty. I want this. I want you."

"And who am I to deny a pretty woman?" Deeks grinned down at her.

"Pretty?" Kensi scoffed mildly with a raised eyebrow.

"Beautiful?" Deeks tried.

Kensi gave him a disappointed pout in response.

"Amazing gorgeous fantasmic drop dead prettyastic?" Deeks' grin was very wide now.

Kensi just rolled her eyes and tugged his face closer by the hair. "Well now you're just talking crazy. And why are you stalling?"

"Who said anything about stalling?" Deeks grinned before finally lowering himself enough where he waited the last inch to meet her eyes.

"Yes," Kensi's face changed from playful to soft in seconds.

Deeks finished the distance and they both lost their breath in the initial moment. Words were no longer needed as they moved together with hands roaming free over the other. Kensi wrapped her ankles together behind his hips and urged him faster. She wanted him hard and fast and he was more focused on taking his time.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeks," Kensi gave a breathy whine.

Deeks couldn't help but chuckle before he picked up his pace and he watched as her head fell back into the bed and she let out a moan of approval that kind of sounded like his name. He wanted this to last forever. Her moans and whimpers, the feel of her slick body sliding against his, even the way her chocolate waves fanned out across his pillow in abandon.

"Ken-si," Deeks gritted her name through his teeth, trying to hold back long enough for her to find her release. "Come for me, sweetheart."

His words said in that tone sent Kensi flying over the edge while calling his name and Deeks was soon to follow with just a few final thrusts.

"Kensi…" he murmured her name over and over as he lowered himself beside her and kissed her where ever he could reach without having to move.

Kensi curled her body to press against his side and threw a leg and arm over him to keep him close.

"God, that was…" Kensi started to say but failed to come up with the words that could describe the most amazing moment in her life.

"I know," Deeks murmured back and placed a kiss into her hair. "No regrets, right?"

"None," Kensi smiled and curled tighter into him.

"Thank God," Deeks sighed in relief.

Kensi gave a short laugh and nuzzled her nose into his bare shoulder.

"Did you still need a change of clothes or a drink?" Deeks asked, hoping she would be staying.

"Actually a nap sounds good and then maybe chase that with some more sex," Kensi was grinning wide and completely content to stay in his arms for the remainder of the night.

"I like this plan," Deeks wrapped his arms around her so that neither could move an inch.

"Of course you do, I did come up with it," Kensi smiled.

"Smart ass," Deeks rolled his eyes, but he would trade his smart ass for anything or anyone else in the world.

A/N: And it's finished! Sorry this chapter took so long, but with only ten minutes to write a day I did my best. Thank you all for the amazing reviews, you have no idea just how psyched I was while checking my email all week and I hope this lived up to your expectations.


End file.
